Maybe it's Not You Anymore
by SexinSatin
Summary: Logan returns after three years, only Rogue isn't the girl he left behind. He came back for her but what if he isn't who she want's anymore. Rogan fic. Rated Fiction MA based on new guidelines
1. The Claiming

Logan had been back for two weeks and still she couldn't decipher if he was planning on staying. She hadn't asked out right which would be the simple thing, she was afraid of the answer. He'd been gone three years, three very long years and seeing him walk back in the mansion unannounced had shocked her more than she'd been willing to admit.

Before he'd left that young eager Marie would have run up to him and squealed her happiness at seeing him again. This Marie however, three years wiser and far more cautious had stood back leaning against a doorjamb observing his interactions with the others. She'd waited for him to notice her first. It had pleased her to notice it hadn't taken him long, a flare of his nostrils a subtle tilt of his head and his eyes had met hers. She'd smiled said hello and then left the room surprising not only everyone in the room but herself as well.

Since then she'd maintained a careful but friendly distance, only speaking to him when others were around making sure they never had a chance to be alone together. It hurt of course her feelings for him had remained unchanged in the years since he'd left but she was smart enough to know that a man like Logan could not be pushed. He hadn't been interested when he'd left no reason to believe he'd be interested now and she wasn't fool enough to torture herself. A lot had changed for her in that time. She'd grown not just in body but in mind, having Magneto and Wolverine in the back of her head had made that inevitable. But her powers had changed as well. She could control her skin; she could nearly fly and thanks to Logan could heal somewhat faster than others. What hadn't changed was her distance from the others. It had bothered her at first the way they would maintain that careful distance, now it empowered her, she reveled in her solace. The Professor worried for her but if nothing else good had come from having Magneto in her head she was now able to create a stronger barrier in her mind, thus only allowing people in when she wanted them there.

But now Logan was back and the feelings she had stored away threatened to push away all her carefully crafted control. Stepping out of the Mansion she grabbed the keys to her bike, the motorcycle she had built from the ground up and the others had frowned about but never outright refused she have. She needed the air around her the freedom from the feeling of the walls closing around her. She'd go where she always went a lake nearby, staring at the water helped, it wouldn't be enough but it would have to do.

Logan heard the roar of a bike and glanced out the window to see Rogue speeding off into the early dusk of late afternoon. Glancing back at Scott he grimaced. "You let her ride that thing?"

Scott grinned and looked at Jean who rested a hand on the gentle swell of her stomach. "No one _let's _Rogue do much of anything. In case you hadn't noticed Logan she's an adult. She graduated, she helps teach, lives here by choice you've been gone a while. And frankly ever since Liberty Island she has much of your temperament; it's not exactly successful to argue with her."

Storm laughed "A slight understatement but true."

Logan rubbed his neck, he hadn't needed it pointed out she was an adult it was hard not to notice. Gone was the child he'd left behind to protect himself and her. In the child's place was a woman. One with luscious curves and a need he could scent even when she wasn't in the same room. Yet, she avoided him at every turn.

"She seems lonely, have none of you attempted to do anything about that." He really wanted to ask if there was a man in her life. He couldn't catch the scent of one on her but that meant nothing.

Storm sighed. "She prefers it that way; she gets uncomfortable if too many of us are around. When we push the issue she gets angry. An angry Rogue is not a happy Rogue so we let it be." Storm wanted to point out that the one person Rogue wanted was Logan but it wasn't her place. Since his return Rogue hadn't been acting the way Storm would have expected. It made her hold back from sharing what she knew of Rogue's feelings for him.

Logan mentally cleared his throat and tried to keep emotion out of his voice before speaking again. "She doesn't seem real interested in talking to me, I'm guessing I upset her."

Scott snorted and grabbed another beer from the fridge slamming the door when he was done. "You guess?" he glared at Logan ignoring his wife's warning in his head.

Logan gave the same look back "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you can pretend you don't know Logan than you are an idiot." Scott saw Logan turn to him with fury in his eyes. "You are in her head have been ever since Liberty Island Logan, did you ever wonder what she could read from the mind of yours, how much of you and your thoughts are in her head. And then you left. Can you honestly say she would have no reason to be angry?"

Logan clenched and unclenched his fist wanting to get up and leave the room but something in Scotts words kept him rooted to the table. He remembered what he'd been thinking when he'd desperately tried to save her that night, what Wolverine had been shouting in his mind. He thought back piecing it together.

_Ours, save ours. _Logan had heard the words being screamed in his head, a howl from Wolverine begging him to reach Rogue in time.

_Ours?_ He'd asked even as he'd fought to reach her.

_Our mate, my mate must save her._ The words had been primal Wolverines harsh demand to Logan fueling his strength to reach her. When Logan thought he'd been too late Wolverine had screamed in his mind crying out for his mate again and again.

Coming back to the present he caught Jean's knowing look and knew she had to have caught wind of those same thoughts and shared them with Scott. It made him feel naked and angry. He wanted to lash out but her words stopped him.

"I would never have said anything but Rogue was hurting I was trying to find a way to help her, I needed another opinion."

Scott spoke still angry but less so now "She has that knowledge in her head Logan, and still had to watch you walk away. So yeah I'm guessing she doesn't want to be around you."

"She was a child Scott you can't tell me you would have approved if I had stayed and…If I had stayed I cannot guarantee I could have controlled Wolverine. I had no choice but to leave." Logan did stand and paced furiously, hating having to have this kind of conversation with _them_.

Scott couldn't answer that statement so he just sipped his beer. Jean and Storm were both silent beside him and the painfully smug look Logan wore made him flinch just a bit.

"Where did she go?"

Storm bit back a grin and answered. "The lake that's about ten miles from here."

Logan had no more words and walked out of the Mansion.

Rogue lay back on the grass watching sunset fight the night for the sky. This was her place, the quiet helped soothe her mind and watching the water could be almost hypnotizing. The hearing she'd gained from Logan told her he was coming long before he ever arrived. She didn't for a moment believe it was someone else. She could have left, but she knew he was intent on forcing this meeting and the part of her she wanted to ignore was eager for it. So she remained lying on the grass, even as he parked and walked toward her.

Logan looked down at her and yet she refused to meet his eyes, so he let his gaze wander over her. The black tank top did little to hide the fullness of her breasts or the flatness of her stomach, jeans as dark as hades clung to her like a second skin tracing the gentle flare of her hip the way his hands wished to. That damn bewitching hair fell nearly to her waist, as though she hadn't cut it since he'd left.

Inside him Wolverine growled out one word _ours_

He reached out a hand snagging her wrist guiding her up off the grass, noting she didn't fight him. His nostrils flared when a scent hit him and scared the hell out of him. "Marie what the hell happened?" He looked over her arms, her neck.

Rogue froze trying to understand what his apparent panic was about, "Logan what, ya goin on about."

Logan scented it again as she moved and felt Wolverine shift inside of him. "You're bleeding what the hell did you do to yourself?"

Rogue cocked her head. "I didn't do anything Logan, I'm not.." then she stopped unable to prevent the blush that crept over her knowing it would be easily seen on her fair skin even in the dim light.

Logan heard her denial but didn't understand it until he saw the blush on her cheeks and drew in an even deeper breath of her. Her scent was sweet and the beast inside of him knew it instantly. Inside him Wolverine growled out a mating call so strong it broke through his throat and silenced the nature filled air around them. He watched Rogue startle and then her eyes flutter briefly close and knew she had enough of him in her mind to know exactly what that sound meant. Another scent reached him and it took any last control Logan had over Wolverine and seized it.

Rogue knew the instant when Wolverine won the battle Logan was fighting with him and the woman she was sighed in pleasure. Wolverine had wanted to stay, Wolverine considered her his, Logan had left. It took only a second and she felt her body pulled tight against his leaving no doubt as to how much he wanted her. She couldn't stop the cry as she felt his erection against her belly and his mouth trailing along her collar bone; he eased her to the ground his hands roughly pulling the strap of her tank top away from her shoulder.

Logan was sharing the moment with Wolverine knowing he should try to stop him, but when Rogue cried out in pleasure at the feel of his body against hers he couldn't find the will. Wolverine was driven to claim his mate; Logan felt his incisors lengthen knew what Wolverine wanted next and nearly came in his jeans. Wolverine gave a low growl as his mouth found Rogue's shoulder just above her collarbone at the softest part of her neck.

Rogue could feel Logan trying to temper Wolverine and almost hated him for it. Letting her hands wander under his shirt she let her nails flex deep into his skin, only then did she feel his mouth against her skin. Her body responded growing even wetter than she would have thought possible and he knew. The growl that rumbled out of him was feral and wild. It wasn't until she felt his teeth sink deep into her shoulder that she felt her world spin out of control. She'd never had an orgasm before but that didn't mean she didn't know what it was when it hit her.

Logan knew Wolverine was claiming his mate as he'd been prevented from doing for so long, he doubted he could have stopped him. Still he was shocked at how his own need to do so was equally as strong. Even more shocking was her response, she came apart in his arms, growling out her response as only Wolverine's mate would be able. The scent of it washed over him and he almost lost the last of his control. So intune was he to her that he found that somehow their minds met. It was almost as stunning as her orgasm had been.

Wolverine caught onto the connection quickly and spoke to her

_Mine_

Rogue heard him in her mind felt a comfort like she hadn't known before and responded the only way she could.

_Yours_

Rogue felt his teeth sink deeper and the pain caused more ripples of pleasure to flash through her. Her eyes blinked open and she saw Logan looking down at her. Wolverine in her mind, Logan watching her, it became too much and she pushed him away abruptly. Staggering she stood up taking numerous steps away from him, trying to regain her equilibrium. She saw Wolverine's anger he stood claws flashing out, catching the light of the moon that now hung in the sky. Despite her anger she still felt herself

responding to that display of ownership, shuddering in need. Somehow she pushed it down, even as she watched Logan regain control over the beast inside him. Still, inside her mind she heard him whispering to her _mine._

Logan took rough deep breaths hardly recognizing the Rogue before him. She straightened her tank top, gently caressing the mark he'd left so vividly on her shoulder, then shook some grass out of her hair. She watched him with angry eyes all the while attempting to soothe Wolverine with her mind.

"Stop it Marie. He and I are the same." Trying to calm himself he ran a hand through his hair "I didn't come here to do this."

Rogue laughed bitterly. "Then you are not the same, because that was his intention all along." Stepping closer to the water she sighed trying to get back some of the calm she so needed. "You are not one or you would never have left, he wanted to stay. You can try to deny it but I have too much of you in my head. Even before just now."

Logan lit a cigar and watched her, her anger was real but so was her hurt and both made him feel like an ass. Wolverine grinned in satisfaction. "You were a child Marie, I couldn't stay. I had to go. Besides, how was I to know that it wasn't just something momentary, a crush?"

Rogue hated his words, hated the truth behind him. She, hated even more that she could understand his reasoning. He went to step closer to her and she hovered away slightly.

"When the hell did you learn to do that?" Logan froze more than shocked.

"While you were gone, in fact I learned a lot of things while you were gone Logan." Rogue knew it was wrong but she let her words give him just enough doubt as to what she was referring to.

Logan caught the meaning in those words and felt Wolverine's Rage as his own. He couldn't stifle the growl that came from him.

Rogue heard their anger in her mind, knew she'd pushed them both too far.

Logan breached the space between them pulling her body against his "Who?"

She shook her head "You have no right to ask."

Logan grabbed a handful of hair and none to gently pulled her head back letting his tongue slide against his mark. "You just gave me the right."

Rogue felt him push into her mind, a force she couldn't fight. In this moment he and Wolverine were the same, demanding, claiming.

_Who dammit who._

Rogue looked at him wishing she could push him out, knowing there was no way.

_No one damn you, there's been no one._

Wolverine growled out his pride, Logan felt her shame. That shame hurt him made him step away.

"I came back because of you Rogue, because I couldn't stay away any longer. I left because it was the right thing to do, because if I had stayed Wolverine would have had his way and you were far too young for that. You needed time, time to find your way. You can deny it you can even hate me for it but I did it because I had too never because I wanted to."

Rogue sensed more than heard the truth in his words. For a moment she could almost forgive him. "And yet; you never wrote, never called not one word in over three years. Am I not supposed to be angry about that?"

Logan couldn't answer her he'd stayed away hadn't called because he'd known that just the sound of her voice or her asking him to return and he would have come back. Instead he'd tried to lose himself in fighting, alcohol and other women. He heard her make a sound and knew she'd caught the images in his mind. Damming himself he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Bastard."

Rogue felt her stomach lurch and practically flew to her motorcycle, ignoring him calling for her she rode off into the night, letting the rush of wind clear her mind.


	2. The Garden

Rogue hadn't returned to the Mansion after her encounter with Logan until the wee hours of the morning. She'd needed the privacy of the dawn to find her way to her room. His mark was bright and bold against the fairness of her skin and while not ashamed she was far too private to let just anyone see it. Three days later she would have expected it to have long since heeled especially with Logan's gift running through her but the Mark of Wolverine had remained unchanged. It was why despite the warmth of the day a high necked blouse was her friend. She stared out the library window envying the ease with which the young students loaded into cars and drove off into the day. An outing was always fun for them, they would shop and play, have fun like kids their age should. It was something she'd never really known. Their leaving didn't make her lonely though it made her sigh with relief, the less people in the house the easier she breathed. Jean, Scott and Storm had gone with the group somewhere the Professor worked quietly. She knew she needed to speak with him but had been avoiding it since she'd come back from the lake.

Perhaps it was because Logan hadn't been at the Mansion when she'd returned and she didn't expect him to come back any time soon. The Professor was sure to ask what had happened out there and she didn't want to lie, but neither did she want to answer. Sighing she decided to stop putting off the inevitable and took the short walk to the Professor's office.

Knocking she pushed in as he answered, failing to hide her shock as she saw Logan lounging in a chair across from the Professor.

"Ah, excuse me didna know you had company. I can come back later." Rogue aimed her statement at the Professor refusing to look at Logan despite the fact she could hear Wolverine purring his satisfaction at seeing her again inside her mind.

The Professor wasn't blind and neither was he deaf he could see the tension between the two before him and had heard the rumors circling through the mansion over the past few days. "You're not interrupting anything Rogue, please have a seat."

"It's alright Prof it can wait. I prefer to speak in private. I'm going to head out for a bit, maybe when I get back." Rogue stood feeling the loose white skirt she was wearing swirl around her knees, it matched the sleeveless blouse she wore. The neck covered Wolverines mark but still left most of her shoulders bare. The outfit was far more feminine than she normally wore, especially if you took into account the high heeled sandals she'd put on with it. She'd needed it though to feel beautiful, knowing he'd pushed her away yet again, needed it to push away the images of him with other women.

_You're not going anywhere dressed like that. _Logan's voice was loud and demanding in her head. He rose to stop her from leaving and instinctively she held out a hand forcing him back down.

Logan felt her anger, felt her pain, more than anything he felt the push against the metal in his body and found himself forced back into the chair before he'd ever really gotten up.

Rogue realized what she'd done and pulled her hand back but stopped short of apologizing.

_I come and go as I want sugah, just like you. If I wanna leave I doubt you could stop me. _

Logan knew he was breathing hard knew the Professor was watching, but all he could do was process his shock and her anger. Knowing just how to leave with the upper hand he ignored the other man in the room and stepped too close for proprieties sake, and let one hand grasp her shoulder just where his mark lay. Grabbing her mind with his own, he gave her the image of him behind her, sliding inside her mouth locked onto her shoulder just as it had been on the grass by the lake. He only allowed it to last for a second and then he stepped from the room.

Rogue was none to steady when he walked away and the string of names she called him as he left had him laughing and Wolverine purring yet again.

Rogue couldn't stop the blush that washed over her when she finally turned back to the Professor. "I suppose you heard all of that."

The Professor knew she wasn't referring to the string of names she had verbally thrown at Wolverine before he'd walked out of the room. She was referring to the silent conversation she'd had with him, one that had simmered with anger and something else the Professor didn't want to think too closely on.

"No Rogue I didn't. You and Logan were silent until he left. I'm guessing that's why you came to speak to me. Your powers have changed."

Rogue flicked a glance at him. "You heard nothing?"

The Professor shook his head again.

Rogue sat back down again "Yes that's why I came. I don't know how but I can speak to him and he can speak to me. It's not like when I talk to you or Jean though it's…..stronger"

Xavier nodded, she rarely came to him but had agreed long ago that anytime her powers changed or something new came up she would tell him. The fact that she would come to him even with this made him realize she really did trust him.

"Rogue, I didn't hear what was said but I'm not blind and it's obvious what's between the two of you." He heard her bitter laugh understood it and continued anyways. "He never could have stayed back then, you were far too young." Xavier cleared his throat suddenly feeling embarrassed himself.

"I'm not a fool Prof, but what everyone seems to forget is no one talked to me about it. I didna get a choice at all. Nothing was said to me. I had him in my head but he was gone. Doesn't seem too fair if you ask me."

Xavier found he could only nod. He started to say something but she stopped him by standing up and walking to the door. "I don't blame you. But I'm not going to let him hurt me again either. "

Needing to clear her head Rogue made her way to the garden, grateful for the breeze and the way it washed over her cooling her heated skin. She was waiting knowing he would find her here.

Logan hadn't taken long to find her. Her scent as always called him, even above the flowers and the grass he could single her out. It was different since Wolverine had claimed her by the lake but no less intoxicating. She stood amongst the roses white amongst the red watching him approach her. It was a pronouncement to her innocence one that made Wolverine audibly growl out his approval. He smelled her instant arousal and saw her smile.

"It's too bad you don't want me sugah, cuz he sure does" Rogue pulled a rose from its stem and walked toward one of the stone benches at the edge of the garden.

Logan stumbled as he followed her feeling anger take him as she sat calmly on the edge of the bench, twirling the rose in her hands.

"What did you say?"

Rogue looked up at him, cocking her head in confusion. "I know you hear just fine darling, you heard me."

Logan took the rose from her hands and threw it to the ground, grasping her hips he picked her up and turned them till he was seated where she had been and she was straddling his lap. "Where the hell did you get the idea I didn't want you Marie?"

Anger in her eyes she tried to ignore the feel of him pressing into her through the thin fabric of her skirt and instead sent back the images of him with numerous women.

Logan clenched her tightly when she would have pulled away. "I'm sorry for that, I could make excuses but I won't lie I couldn't have been expected to be celibate for that many years."

Rogue felt her stomach lurch, "Yet you expected it of me."

Wolverine roared in Logan's head loud enough that Logan knew she heard. "It's not fair, not right but it's who I am. If you accept who he is then you accept me Rogue we are the same. But don't fool yourself into believing I never wanted you." He saw her look away and it dawned on him she had believed it.

Rogue shifted in his lap and cried out when his denim covered erection came into even closer contact with her body. In her mind Wolverine called to her _Mine_

_Yes _she sighed it out as Logan's hands found the single button at the collar of her blouse. It parted and his mouth was on his mark caressing, soothing, then sinking deep flooding her body with pleasure yet again.

_Will it always be like this? _She was asking Wolverine but it was Logan that answered.

_Yes, you've been claimed; the mark will never heal unless you turn him, us away, your body will always know this touch. _Logan heard her pleasure filled sigh and his body grew even harder. His hand crept beneath her skirt, sliding up the silk of her skin not going as slow as he would have liked yet seemingly taking forever. He reached the edge of lace and with a snick of slow sliding metal the fabric was gone. She gasped and he chuckled. He wanted to go slower but the beast was riding him and she was making the sweetest sounds of encouragement. His fingers found her heat her soft curls and the wetness there was damn near his undoing.

"Fuck!"

Rogue felt his fingers against her soft skin, parting her, plying at her skin and she nearly screamed, instead her body responded with a rush of wetness to his touch. Her eyes snapped open a blush flaming her cheeks. His face transfixed her, nostrils flared eyes wild with need and watching her. He saw her blush and shook his head claiming her mouth with his own.

Logan saw her blush and was reassured again that he was the first man to touch her like this. Wolverine purred and Logan took her mouth dueling his tongue with hers. Gently he pushed one finger inside her and her softness was dizzying. She was so damn tiny, so tight around him he knew she would feel incredible wrapped around him.

Rogue reached out with her mind wanting more but not knowing what that was. Hips shifting and a low growl in her throat she finally reached out for Wolverine and Logan as one.

_Please _

Logan groaned against her mouth, trying to maintain some sort of control. Cautiously he slid another finger inside her and began creating a gentle rhythm, slowly he moved in and out. She whimpered against him her twitching her hips and he moved his hand quicker until the tips of his fingers encountered something that made him freeze and Wolverine shudder with pleasure. He forced himself to pause to count to ten.

_Logan what did I do. _Her body screamed for release and she felt him pulling away.

_Oh sweet, nothing, but I won't take you like this out here in the damn garden. It wouldn't be safe. I won't leave you like this but neither will we finish this the way I'd like. _As he spoke Logan continued his gentle stroking unable to resist a gentle push now and then at the barrier that so satisfied both him and Wolverine.

Lost in her pleasure filled state it took just that long for Rogue to catch what he was referring to and she was mortified until a flick of Logan's wrist and a whisper from Wolverine in her mind made her flood with pleasure yet again.

_Want Mine _he wanted her but he was in agreement with Logan that this was neither the time nor the place, before she could think any further Logan's thumb rubbed across the soft skin hidden beneath her curls and she was flying in his arms.


	3. The First

Rogue cursed softly as Storm moved her shoulder this way and that. Storm smiled yet managed to frown at the same time. "Looks good even though it should still be broken."

Rogue jumped off the examining table, she tried to shrug the sleeve from her uniform back on, but as she did so the other side pulled away. She saw Storm's eyes flicker over her collar bone, widen and then flash to hers. Finally she managed to get the uniform back on properly and zipped it closed. She worked hard to prevent a blush from finding its way onto her skin. "I feel fine you don't have to worry about me Storm." She focused her attention on the young boy they had hurried off to rescue only a few short hours after her encounter with Logan in the garden. The Professor had sent the team out when the boy had called to him in his mind, crying out in pain. Now four days later they had finally brought him back to the mansion. "Your time is better spent with him."

Storm wanted to let the issue go but she'd grown far too close to Rogue to just let such a thing slide. "I took care of him first. We were lucky we reached him when we did, but he will heal and now he's resting." She refrained from touching Rogue but she made it clear she wanted to help. "Does it hurt, did he hurt you?" Storm nearly took a step back at the instant anger that flashed in Rogue's eyes.

The part of Wolverine that was always in her mind became instantly angry at Storm's question; the idea that he would ever physically harm her was appalling. Without realizing she had done it her mind reached out to Wolverine's needing the touch of her mate's mind to ease her anger. Since they had returned to the mansion that morning she had yet to see him. During the mission they had been far too busy for much discussion. As fast as the anger had come it left, Rogue knew Storm was only trying to help. Smoothing her hair back she met Storm's concerned face with a half-smile. "Nah, it doesn't cause the kind of pain your thinking. He didn't hurt me." this time she failed to hold back the blush. "Wolverine has a way about him that Logan can't always control. There is a reason Logan is as wild as he is. Wolverine put it there and apparently there it will stay."

It dawned on Storm what she'd seen and she tried to hide her surprise. "I didn't mean to pry, but are you okay with it."

Rogue grinned, more than thankful that despite her almost unnatural need for solace that Storm had forced a friendship between them. "In my way a thinking he shoulda done it years ago."

Storm laughed then but stopped when Logan abruptly stepped into the room. Anger flashed in his eyes, first at her blazing bright and clear then with less intensity when his gaze passed over Rogue.

Logan had felt her distress in his mind, a mix of anger, defensiveness and embarrassment. He'd been unable to stop himself from seeking her out. It hadn't helped that when he reached out to her with his mind she hadn't answered. Wolverine growled lightly warning her of his frustration. She had the audacity to smirk at him. Ignoring Storm he walked to her till she was forced to look up at him.

"You didn't answer me."

Rogue pushed against his chest and stepped back, "I was in the middle of another conversation sugah, you just need to learn some patience."

Storm didn't understand what Logan was getting at but one thing was clear. Logan wasn't hiding his claim on Rogue any longer, she'd sensed something had happened while she'd been gone with the students the morning they'd left to rescue Teran. With all the chaos of rescuing him there had been no time to ask Rogue about it. She watched as Logan nearly towered over Rogue, fiercely in her space. Rogue was nearly glaring back but with a grin. They were eerily silent, but clearly communicating, that was when it dawned on her they were speaking to each other just not verbally. She must have made some sound because they both suddenly turned to look at her.

Logan with Wolverine's full backing was angry at her. She had ignored his calls to see why she was upset, ignored his desire to know if she was hurt. He held her tightly conveying his anger but not tight enough to hurt her.

"_I was worried; you called to me and then refused to answer." _Logan didn't bother to hold back his temper.

Rogue heard the genuine concern and felt bad._ "I'm sorry I didn't mean to call to you I was fine. I just reacted to something Storm said. I shouldna ignored you."_

Logan saw her eyes shift away slightly and he used one hand to force her to look at him._ "What did she say?"_

Rogue hated that she blushed so easily and that with him she did it so frequently._ "She saw Wolverine's mark, she commented on it."_

Wolverine purred low and lethal, taking great satisfaction that his claiming was known. Logan felt an equal rush of desire._ "First of all it's not just Wolverine's mark, it's mine as well, you can't separate us Marie." _He felt her frustration at his words and wanted to ask her about it but had a more pressing question. _"What did she say?"_

Rogue pushed her hair back breathing deep,_ "She asked if it hurt, if you had hurt me."_

Logan sighed deep wondering if he'd ever feel trusted in the mansion. He would have walked out in that moment if not for her.

"_I'm sorry. If it helps I made it clear you would never hurt me." _Rogue felt his pain as if it were her own. She would have commented but Storm made a sound drawing her attention away from him.

"You can talk to each other like Jean can." Storm waited for them say something, Logan looked angry still and Rogue gave her the feeling she'd said something far too personal. "Have you told the Professor?"

Logan frowned at Storm but didn't say anything when Rogue's fingers curled gently into his arm.

"_As much as you might not like it Logan it is a fair question._" She soothed him with her mind as well as her touch as best she could. Turning back to Storm she tried for a smile "He knows."

Logan managed to contain his temper enough to look at Storm without wanting to rail at her in anger. "Is she healed enough to leave."

Storm nodded she had forgotten how fiercely protective Logan could be when it came to Rogue. "I just cleared her."

Logan nodded and stepped away from Rogue.

Rogue watched him leaving the room and heard him in her mind.

"_Pack a bag we're leaving in an hour._" As Logan spoke Wolverine made a sound of satisfaction. He didn't ask he demanded and she should have called him on it. Instead she simply shook her head to try to clear her confusion. He'd come back and turned her life upside down, it was what she'd wanted but it was far more consuming than she'd known it would be.

Storm waited for Rogue to say something, only relaxing when Rogue took a deep breath and smiled at her. "He is complicated, you know that, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. He was upset by your question. You should know by now that he would never hurt me, not knowingly, it bothered him that you even felt you had to ask."

There was vehemence in Rogue's words that shamed Storm. Whatever her concern for Rogue's well-being she would have done well to remember they weren't exactly your typical people and just how far Logan had always gone to protect Rogue. "I suppose I should apologize."

"It wouldn't matter." Rogue made to leave "I have to go, we're leaving soon."

Storm wanted to ask but found she wasn't sure what to say to the young woman anymore. Instead she nodded.

Logan paused outside The Professor's office trying to calm his frayed nerves, trying to ignore Wolverine's frustration as well. He walked in without knocking knowing the Professor would have sensed his presence long ago.

Xavier sat by the window and as Logan came in he could feel the rush of tension that followed him in, it swooshed like waves throughout the office. "Can I help you Logan?"

"Rogue and I are leaving for a bit. Not sure how long a few days at least, but it may be longer. Thought I'd tell you before we left, didn't want you to worry about her." Logan had shoved his hands in his pockets and clenched his jaw. He waited for the questions, the reprimand.

Xavier quieted his mind and heard more than what Logan had intended. There was hurt in the other man's voice. Xavier knew he wouldn't appreciate it being brought to light so he let it pass. Instead he watched his guard come up as he spoke, he was waiting for Xavier to try to stop him. "I appreciate you letting me know that you are both leaving."

Logan went to speak and then clenched his teeth again; it was far too beyond his nature to say anything beyond what was necessary. He nodded and began to walk away. The Professor wheeled closer and stopped him.

"Logan, don't forget to come back."

Logan eyed the Professor sharply and then almost smiled. "Can't promise anything, depends on her." Turning on his heel he left.

Xavier watched him leave, sighing deeply. Anyone else might have misunderstood what Logan had meant but he knew. Logan could only stay if Rogue would have him, if she decided, if they decided things wouldn't work, he doubted Logan would ever come back.

Rogue had just finished changing when Logan stepped into her room. He shut the door behind him and she watched as he took a long breath in nostrils flaring. She wasn't naïve she knew why he wanted to leave. The mansion was far from private and he was the kind of man that craved privacy. "I packed but I wasn't sure what to wear so I guessed."

Logan took in the high heels, paired with a form fitting black dress trying to figure how he was going to make it out of the mansion in one piece. He did wonder how she'd known to choose a dress rather than pants. She chuckled and he realized he'd either said something or his face was just that readable.

"In the garden, you liked the skirt, Wolverine even more so. I took a risk." He wasn't touching her; in fact he was making the monumental effort to not touch her. She didn't have to worry though with the small growls that escaped now and then she could tell he was pleased. Pointing to the medium sized leather bag on her bed she cocked her head. "You didn't say how long we'd be gone so I packed for a few days."

Logan ignored the bag and walked to stand only inches away from her "Are you sure?"

Rogue knew what he was asking, even as his hand reached under the collar of her dress to stroke the mark. "Yes."

Logan turned abruptly and slung her bag over his shoulder. She didn't know the razor thin edge he was walking. She didn't know how her scent had been taunting him since the wee hours of the morning; he knew things about her body she couldn't know. Wolverine's finely tuned senses could be a curse sometimes. He'd known as soon as they'd completed the mission and returned to the mansion that he'd be leaving again only this time she would be going with him. She followed him without saying a word down to the garage. There was always a spare car and he took advantage this time grabbing the sedate sedan ignoring her shocked look.

Rogue wasn't sure what to think when they drove into town and pulled into the garage of the most upscale hotel in the city. She turned a questioning look to Logan and he smirked but said nothing. He was still smirking when they entered their room, but not just any room a suite with every luxury she could imagine.

"Sugah are you ok, cuz this don seem your style." She watched him toss their bags on the floor by the king sized bed and felt a shiver race through her.

Logan was working hard to keep Wolverine tamed; he'd seen the bed and was rapidly losing his patience. "Wanted to do something nice for you, wasn't sure how long we'd want to stay." Logan looked away turning his attention to the bar. He worked at pouring a drink trying to ignore the awkwardness that was attempting to creep in. He wasn't sure how to be with her. Most women he took to his room for a few hours and then sent them away, it filled a physical need. He wanted more than that from her and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

Rogue caught a whisper of what he was thinking and froze in the act of pouring a drink. The fact he wanted more than just a quick roll between the sheets made her hand shake. She set down the glass none to gently. Logan reached for her his hand grasping her waist the other tipping her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"What you're seeing in my head is the truth. Can't undo what was but I can at least be honest with what is." The moment he touched her she responded, her eyes fluttered grew hazy and in her mind she purred. Wolverine responded in kind, letting a soft growl slip through when he caught her scent so damn tempting. Wolverine was nearly begging Logan to let go of his control. Logan's skin itched, fire racing through him along the metal in his body burning in the best way. He should have been frightened by what that scent meant, instead he felt only the need to sink inside her.

Rogue could see Logan was fighting some sort of internal war, but his mind was closed to her except the gentle purring of Wolverine's need. "I'm not a child anymore Logan. I know why you brought me here. I came willingly, you don have to worry I'm gonna run."

Logan heard her but knowing if she knew what he did she might just run far and fast. Taking a deep breath of her he couldn't speak yet had to decide what choice he was going to make. Taking her now would bind them permanently more so than his mark had. It would mean he couldn't leave and while leaving her was the last thing he wanted he'd never been a man to be tied down. Yet try as he might the thought of being committed to her didn't give him the same suffocating feeling it had with others. Finally he was able to speak. "You can't turn back after this Marie. There will be no other."

In his head he heard Wolverine roar his objection to giving her a choice, saw her react to both his words and Wolverines call. She blushed but never looked away.

"I don want no one else. I wouldna waited three years if I had. " She felt his need rise sharp and hungry, yet still she felt him holding something back. She almost asked but his mouth took hers and she felt Wolverine sigh in satisfaction.

Logan felt her acceptance he'd given her a chance to refuse him and she hadn't. Light streamed in the windows and he saw her flush at the open curtains. The shyness that came with her innocence tamed both him and Wolverine allowing them the patience they would so desperately need. "You're beautiful Marie, the light won't change that."

_Mine _The word skimmed through her mind gently caressing her. She took a breath and stepped out of her shoes, losing the advantage of height they gave her. Even in them she wasn't as tall as Logan but out of them she felt the vulnerability of her small size. He slid his jacket off , stepped out of his own shoes and socks stepping close to her once again.

"I will try to be gentle Marie, with all I am but you're right, Wolverine has a mind of his own at times. We've waited a long time." His words inflamed Wolverine the gentle purring grew rough. It affected her as well her chest rose and fell faster under the black cloth.

Rogue nodded bracing her hands against his belt and with a bravery that was fast disappearing met his gaze. "You said you and him are the same. I know you think that, and while you are, at the same time you're not." She saw him watching her questioningly. "You know just what I'm talkin about sugah. He isn't as tame as you pretend to be. He would have taken me that very first night there by the lake, regardless….." she flushed bright red unable to say the words.

Logan knew what she was referring to and that she was right. The reminder of the feel of her beneath him had him clenching his hands in her hair. Before he could speak she continued.

"You are each a half of who you are, somehow though he communicates to me separate from you. I canna explain it but it just is. I can hear him even when you aren't talking. Ever since Liberty Island perhaps even before then and I didna recognize it but he speaks to me. That is why I see you the way I do. "

Logan saw her struggling to make him understand, was shocked by her words but heard the agreement from Wolverine and accepted what she was saying. He pressed his fingers gently into her waist felt her stomach muscles tense in anticipation. With reluctance he stepped away, locking the door and picking up her drink held it out to her. "Just a sip or two, take the edge off Marie. Trust me."

Rogue took the glass could hear in her mind Logan shushing Wolverines protests. She smiled took two quick sips feeling the fire burn its way down her throat. Warmth settled in her belly just as Logan slipped off his shirt. She took another swallow when the light hit his skin all finely toned skin and muscle. Setting the glass aside she took a deep breath and reached for the zipper at the back of her dress.

Logan took over for her sliding the zipper down and hissing out a growl at the bare skin underneath. Under the black dress she wore nothing at all; the smooth line of her back was as bare as the open zipper would allow him to feel. He bit back a curse as his body hardened like metal inside him. He watched her smile in satisfaction. "Tell me you don't walk around like this all the time?"

Marie flushed feeling heat every time Logan let his hands trace the small of her back. "No, only for you. I thought you might like it."

"Like would be an understatement. I imagine you already know Wolverine likes it as well." That was another understatement.

Rogue bit her lip and nodded. "He is very impatient, Logan."

For the first time since walking in the room Logan caught the faint scent of fear. He stilled his hand and took a deep breath which should of helped but didn't so full of her arousal was the air. "Tell him Marie he isn't wanting to listen to me." He felt her in his mind the gentle way she spoke to Wolverine breaking in.

_Slowly…please _

Logan felt Wolverine settle instantly, there was no way he could miss the scent of her fear or the sound of it.

_Love…mine, want mine. _ it was an apology purred out with shocking intensity. Her eyes flew to his and it was his turn to flush. Rather than speaking to him she again addressed Wolverine.

_You have me _ Fear no longer hovering at the edges she slipped off the dress letting it drop to the ground.

Logan closed his eyes just for a second finding his own control then drank in the sight of her. She was more than beautiful, soft white skin felt strong and supple as he traced the line of her collar bone till he found his mark. He let his fingers brush it gently, and then trail down to touch one delicate pink nipple. She made the most delicious sound drawing forth yet another growl from him. The taunt skin of her stomach was too much to resist until his gaze was drawn to the midnight curls so shockingly dark against the paleness of her skin. Even though he should have waited he let his fingers trail into those curls searching for the softness he so craved.

Rogue couldn't stop from calling out when his fingers parted her. She leaned heavily against him feeling her legs shake. She felt like she was falling and was suddenly lying on the bed. The mix of Logan and Wolverine's need was like a drug making her lightheaded with the craving for more. Finally his body somehow fully bare slid over hers in a sensual slide of skin on skin. His mouth found hers tongue plunging deep just as his fingers slid inside her.

Logan wouldn't have thought it possible but the moment he took her mouth she came. Wolverine growled out his triumph at having pleased his mate, taken away her fear. Logan nearly came against her leg. She was shuddering beneath him her essence pouring into his hand.

Rogue felt the waves of pleasure crash over her as Logan's mouth found his mark. None too gently his teeth sank into her much like his fingers had, the pleasure hit her again. It caused her to lose her breath, leaving her wanting more. She couldn't put a name to the more until she felt his erection nudging her thigh. In her mind Wolverine was calling to her. "Logan please I canna wait anymore."

"Marie, dammit I'm trying to go slow for you." He felt the sweat beading on his skin from the effort of holding back. Even as he spoke his hands found purchase grasping her hips as gently as Wolverine would allow.

"We've waited long enough, I don want to wait, please." _Please _ he heard it again in his mind and knew there would be no holding back any longer. Her scent drove him mad, Wolverine railed at him to take her and he had no more strength left to fight. He levered his body so the tip of him just touched the softness of her entrance. He expected her to tense instead she placed her hands on his shoulders and shifted her hips pushing him even closer.

"Easy Marie, let me do this, let me make you feel good." He touched her again running his fingers through the slick folds stretching her gently readying her for him. As slowly as he could he pushed into her just enough for her to get used to the idea. Her eyes flew open finding his glazed over with pleasure.

Rogue felt the first touch of him inside her and thought she might stop breathing again. It was so much tighter than she had imagined. The pleasure was far more powerful than she had imagined as well. He moved his hips and sank just a little deeper. Wolverine was in her mind growls alternating with purrs trying to soothe her. She felt a twinge of something unpleasant and Logan stopped his shoulders shaking with the effort of doing so. Wolverine was unusually quiet. "I may be new at this but I don think you should be stopping now."

Logan cupped her face with one hand while the other stilled her shifting hips. He wasn't a small man and he'd felt the moment things had gone from pleasure to something else. The pleasure of the way she tightened around him hadn't stopped him from noticing her discomfort. He'd gone slow to start giving her chance to get used to the feel of him but now he could feel her innocence pushing at the tip of him. "Be still Marie trust me." She stilled finally catching on to why he'd stopped. He caught the briefest scent of fear. Reaching between them he let his thumb find the spot her mind was begging him to touch. With just enough pressure to send her flying once again, he gave her just a moment to let the pleasure take over and then with a twist of his hips sank deep in one swift thrust. Wolverine roared in his mind, it took not another movement more and he was spilling himself inside her. His body was tight with ecstasy lightning flashing through his veins, his throat nearly raw form calling out her name.

Rogue felt Logan's touch, felt her body sing with pleasure nearly shake from it. Then as he sank deep she felt the burn, the ripe pain of him being fully seated inside her. She couldn't hide the cry of pain she made even as it mixed with Logan calling out her name. Her fingers dug deep into his shoulders leaving marks of her own. As quickly as it hit the pain was gone. Logan's mouth had found his mark yet again, he breathed heavily against her for a long moment until he touched his lips to hers.

Logan took longer than he would have liked to recover from being with Marie. With reluctance he slipped from inside felt her try to hide the wince of that action. Gently he kissed her jawline "Sorry for that sweet. I tried to be gentle." Letting his eyes snare hers he expected to see wariness but was faced only with the satisfied gaze of the woman that was now truly his.

Despite the momentary pain Rogue felt sated, knew the mewling sounds in the room weren't Logan's alone. "You did nothing wrong Logan. It was not unexpected that it might hurt."

Logan kissed her long and slow, stopping only when his body unbelievably began demanding more. Breaking the kiss he still held her close but far enough away to give him some breathing room.

Rogue was shocked, and her face must of have showed it he was looking at her questioningly. "I thought men couldn …..for a while after." She dammed the blush that made him grin.

Logan loved making her blush, the slow sweep of color fascinated him every time. "And why would you think that?"

Rogue pushed at his chest, "I do read Logan."

He frowned, "Just what have you been reading?"

Rogue smiled at his possessive tone and the equally questioning sounds Wolverine was making. "Anything I damn well please."

Logan refrained from voicing his opinion on her choice of reading material and instead played with the strands of her hair. "You ok?"

Rogue wondered if he realized he was all but petting her. "I'm better than ok Logan, it felt wonderful." She bit her lip trying not to ask the question she'd been holding back since they'd arrived at the hotel.

"What is it Marie?" Logan saw her eyes flick to his and then away again.

"I was just wondern how long you were staying this time." The angry growl came this time equally from both Logan and Wolverine. In that moment she wished she'd just enjoyed the moment and not asked.

Logan felt Wolverine's frustration understood it to be the same as his own. "I'm thinking you don't understand what just happened here Marie."

Rogue managed to keep his gaze through sheer force of will. "I know what sex is Logan, as I said I read. You've had it with lots of woman. What's your point?" somehow she pushed aside the hurt she caused herself with those words.

"You know this, us isn't the same." Unable to stop himself he kissed gently at the mark on her shoulder. "I never marked any of them Marie."

Rogue didn't know what to think of that, didn't have the words to wonder out loud what that meant. She reached for Wolverine without thinking. _Yours?_ Along with her words was the uncertainty of how long.

Wolverine gave Logan the equivalent of an angry look, and answered her. _Always…mine _

"I told you there would be no other Marie did you honestly think it was just a line?" she stayed quiet for a bit too long for his comfort before answering.

"I thought you meant for me, didna know you meant you too." He cursed again and she figured she better get used to that again.

"Do you really believe I'm that big a bastard Marie, nevermind don't answer that." In his mind she was already apologizing and he wanted nothing of it. "It's ok, it's not like I've proven any different to you. I'm not going anywhere Marie. As long as you want me to I'll stay."

"I don't want you to leave Logan." Quietly in her mind she added _ever_. Wolverine purred again and Logan chuckled.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me. " he straightened the sheets a bit catching the scent of their lovemaking and the hint of copper. Wolverine stopped his purring alarmed, this time Logan was the one assuring him.

Marie saw Logan's nostrils flare sensed Wolverine's alarm but didn't understand it. She looked at Logan waiting for him to explain. When he didn't she let her head rest against his chest. "Is it unpleasant to smell everything so strongly?"

Logan was caught off guard by the way she snuggled into him. He hadn't held a woman this way in far too long. "Sometimes depends where I am. Around you it's never unpleasant."

Rogue blushed when his eyes met hers. "I didna pick up that part of you at least not strongly. I know when you've been in a room or when you're about to enter one but not like you can. Why was Wolverine upset just now he won't tell me."

Logan already knew that, "I didn't want to embarrass you hon. It appears I wasn't as gentle as I'd hoped to be."

Rogue knew what he was getting at and felt her cheeks flame. "I see."

Logan heard Wolverine's aroused growl. Saw it register with her as well. "I'm not like other men Marie and as you know Wolverine is a beast all his own. It's doesn't bother us in the way you're thinking. It's less of a turn off and more of a turn on. Must be the feral in me." He wanted to use nicer words for her but didn't have them.

Rogue worked at pushing aside her embarrassment, Wolverine was agreeing with everything Logan was saying. "Kind of awkward that you know those things about me."

Now would be the time for Logan to tell her about what else he knew, but he held back. "It's who I am Marie. Not gonna hide it from you."

Rogue nodded, and leaned in closer to him. "Can we just stay here like this for a little while longer."

He wondered what else she thought they might do but didn't ask. He chose instead to wrap his arms around her and listen as she fell to sleep. Today had changed everything and he was going to have hell to pay when she found out just how much.


	4. The Gift

Logan watched Rogue across the dining room table and wondered if when she killed him it would be slowly or quickly as he was hoping. The dinner was a formal sit down the kind the professor loved and he loathed. It had been just shy of two weeks since their days away at the inn, yet a lot had changed. They'd taken a larger room that they shared. It had caused a few raised eyebrows but no further comments, at least none that had reached him. Still as he watched her across the table from him looking far too edible in red he knew that the next revelation they would share would cause more than raised eyebrows.

Rogue watched Logan carefully his mind was a swirl of thoughts that wouldn't allow her to focus on any one of them. Still she sensed he was worried about something. Words concerning marriage filtered into her consciousness.

"All women want to be married." Scott made the statement indirectly at all the men at the table.

Rogue had to take a long sip of water to calm the choking that began with that statement. She watched the others swing their heads in her direction when she bit back a laugh. But it was Logan's raised eyebrow and Wolverine's growl in her mind that gave her pause.

Scott seemed almost oblivious to the sudden thick tension in the room. "What? It's a fact."

Rogue set her glass down carefully and gave him along look. "Not all women, Scott. I have no intention of evah getting married." With that she turned back to her dinner.

Logan felt Wolverine's anger, felt it spill forth into a growl that was far too loud for a civilized dinner. He didn't see the others watching him only felt the same anger Wolverine did. Catching Rogue's eye he barely contained his anger. "What did you just say?" his anger was far too close to the surface and he knew it was ridiculous, men didn't want marriage. Her statement should have had him shouting in celebration yet it infuriated him. He was damn close to making a fool of himself and she only watched him with a somewhat disdainful look.

"You heard me sugah, I have no intention of getting married. Evah." Her words were a mistake and she knew it the minute they came out of her mouth. Wolverine was in her mind thrusting the images of his claiming, his mark, his taking and right there with him was Logan telling her they were as good as married.

Logan tried his best to maintain his temper and not suddenly become the girl in the conversation. He cut roughly into his steak and met her eyes. "I see." He didn't see though. Marie was his in every way that mattered, she bore his mark and yet the idea of marriage made her skin crawl. What did that mean for their child? What would she say if she knew? Sometime in the middle of the night he had woken, a nightmare chasing him through his sleep. As he'd lain there regulating his breathing he'd scented something new in the woman lying next to him. As he'd suspected that first afternoon together their timing had been perfect. Perfect until you took into account she was going to pissed at his omission. Wolverine though was chest beating proud.

"_Child.."_

Rogue heard the word slip through her mind didn't understand where it came from in the conversation. It was only when she focused on the emotions behind it that she began to understand. Wolverine went suddenly quiet and Logan refused to meet her gaze.

Her fork fell from her hand and she knew it shook; still he wouldn't look at her. She lifted her hand and stroked one finger in the air pulling unfairly on the metal in his body ever so gently. She watched his chin lift until finally his gaze met hers.

"Unfair advantage you have there Marie." Logan winced when she raised an eyebrow.

"Considering what I just heard I'd say you're the one with the unfair advantage. Both of you." She watched when he flushed deeply, ignored when the others noticed it as well. "What exactly do you know that I do not?"

Logan felt the tug of her under his skin and couldn't fight the smile back. She was a force to be reckoned with in more ways than one. Just to give a little of what he was giving he sent her the image of taking her innocence that first afternoon. Only when she'd released her hold on him and was flushed herself did he follow it with the scent he'd picked up on in the night and its meaning. He watched her stand abruptly; her drink spilled onto the fine white linen of the tablecloth her silverware hitting the floor with the tinkle of metal on hardwood. Yet she remained silent.

Rogue felt her world shift beneath her feet, he had known. Had known that afternoon, She could see it filtering through his thoughts, could feel the pride in Wolverines stroking of her mind as he tried to calm her. She felt an initial flare of anger hot and red wash over her. She almost let that anger loose in unforgivable ways until she listened to Wolverine's soothing words.

"_Wanted mine…always_. "

He'd done it to ensure she wouldn't leave him. He was certain there would come a day when she would find him no longer enough. The absurdity of that thought almost made her smile. Instead what slammed into her was the knowledge she carried a child. Just over a month ago she'd still been mourning his absence and now she was his truly in every way. All the air rushed out of her and she felt her head spin.

Logan stood when Marie swayed uncaring they had drawn far more attention than he would have normally liked.

"_Are you sure… it hasn't been that long?"_

Logan couldn't stop the grin that took over. Tapping the center of his face he watched her flush. "The nose doesn't lie ….sugah."

He watched her barely reigning in her anger as he threw her favorite word back at her. Saw her hands twisting into the tablecloth and chuckled. He wasn't surprise when she called him a colorful name and whirled out of the room. In fact he'd so been expecting it he had to laugh.

The professor took in the silent conversation that had occurred in just a blink of the eye and had no idea what had happened to his once well-ordered home. "Logan, is there a problem?" he heard Logan laugh again.

Logan knew where she was headed, new everyone at the table had their questions and wondered how best to handle both. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a cigar and tossed it to the professor. "Hang onto that gonna be needing it soon." Walking from the room he hoped like hell she'd let him get close enough to properly apologize.

Logan found her in their room; she paced careful steps back and forth in front of the bed. Her eyes locked on his the moment he shut the door.

"You knew that afternoon, knew exactly what you were doing." Rogue felt the way Wolverine sensed her anger.

Logan leaned against the wall and sighed. "I did."

In her mind she could hear Wolverine whispering to her.

_Smelled good_

Wolverine had more to say but he sensed her anger and went quiet. "You should have told me, given me the choice Logan."

Logan met her gaze unashamed. "I should have but I didn't."

Rogue felt his unvoiced apology, heard it from Wolverine in her mind. "Did you really believe I would leave Logan? I waited three years for you; if it had been a passing crush a momentary thing do you believe I would have waited all that time? A year after you left I could control my skin, any point after that I could have left this place and filled any need I had." Wolverine was no longer quiet he and Logan both roared through her mind, protesting that she would have done such a thing.

_That's my point sugah, I didna. It crossed my mind of course, but I never truly considered it._

Logan found himself breathing in her scent, his hands biting into her arms almost too roughly for either of their comfort. He calmed himself forcefully taking a step back. "I won't apologize Marie I'd be lying if I did but..." he didn't know how to make the words come out right nothing could make right his taking of her choice but still he couldn't find a way to be sorry.

Rogue sighed, wishing there was some part of her that could be angry. "I understand Logan or at least I'm trying to. Why did you think I would leave you? I waited for you..."

Logan hated the answer to that question, it made a sharp lance of pain go through him and because of their bond he knew she felt it. The alarm in her eyes, her hand on his arm had Wolverine begging him not to speak. "Marie, I'm not like other men. I dominate, I like to have my way and I'm not always nice." He saw her lift a brow as if to say this was all no surprise. "But more than that I don't die, at some point you are going to realize that being tied to a man that will not age while you do is going to change the way you feel."

Marie had to sit on the edge of their bed not from the shock of his words but from the pain Wolverine was trying to hide from her. "Logan I love you, do you really believe that would matter? I would have thought it would bother you more."

Logan couldn't move her words had frozen him as surely as her abilities could. To hear her say she loved him was almost his undoing. He couldn't speak, couldn't form the words that would make her understand.

Rogue felt Wolverine brushing through her mind.

_Mine, forever. Love me?_

Rogue would have smiled if the answer hadn't meant so much. _Love you...always_

Logan pulled her close hating his roughness in that moment. She deserved candles, roses a gentle man and yet he stood beside her body tense with need. His body begged him to claim her yet again. He breathed through the moment. "I love you Marie and because of that I did what I did so you could never leave me_."_

Rogue stepped into his arms, heard the resulting purr from Wolverine. "I don't intend to ever leave you and who you are all the traits you just listed are what make you the man I fell in love with. I wouldna want you to change for me." his thumb was stroking her cheek conveying a tenderness he believed he didn't have but that was always there. "I have to tell you somethin though."

Logan heard a catch in her words, heard her call to Wolverine for patience. "Tell me Marie."

"I'm more like you than you know. On a mission about a year ago I was injured, severely." She placed her hand on his chest even as he and Wolverine both made a loud sound of protest.

_I am fine you have seen that for yourself._

"Storm was certain I was going to die."

Logan felt a sweat break out along his skin, Wolverine was doing the equivalent of pacing and yet somehow he managed to stay quiet. "How."

"A mutant with the ability to find metal from anywhere form it into bullets and fire them from his body the same as a gun." she tried to keep the image of those bullets flying at her piercing her skin, driving deep tearing muscle and bone. But as always with the memory came the pain that somehow she could not mute.

Had Logan been a lesser man he would have been on his knees. That moment in battle though far in the past was etched firmly in his memories now. Her pain as bullet after bullet hit her resounded through him. The moments just after the attack found a place in his mind as well. A fiercely large man with no hair and an angry smile looming over her as around her the battle raged. Her hand reaching out and with the last of her strength her twisting the remaining metal inside him to wrap around his organs crushing him from the inside out. He'd fallen in a heap dead beside her as she'd gasped for air. In that moment she had been thankful for what little of Magneto she had and still hated herself for it.

Marie watched him stumble until he was sitting on the bed. She had expected his anger his concern but not his trembling form on the bed. Gently she let her mind touch his and she felt pain...her pain. Trying with all she remembered from her sessions with Jean she pulled back on that pain as she would the metal inside him. She saw the relief coursing through him as the pain subsided.

"How many bullets Marie?" he had more question like why he was sharing her pain, why the pain was so real and how she had been able to turn it off but for now this would be his first question.

She wanted to lie or not tell him at all but somewhere in his mind the information was already there. "Seven."

The roaring sound of pain that came from both Logan and Wolverine would surely be heard downstairs.

Before they were interrupted she sent a quick message to Jean that she was fine, in no danger. But it was the man in front of her she was most worried about. "I am fine, I am here and I am yours." still not fully believing what he was telling her she took his hand and place it low on her stomach.

_Always yours._

A swirling mix of emotions clouded his mind but Logan stepped back from them meeting her eyes. "I will never let you go Marie, never."

"I hoped you would say that."

He stared at her for a long time before he could speak again. "You'll marry me in two weeks. I won't ask you to change, to be someone you're not." it wasn't the flowers, or the fancy dinner she deserved it was a demand and one she would certainly refused.

Rogue did smile then, as surely as he had always done he changed her mind in a matter of moments. For some reason it mattered to him they be legally bound, she could feel it in the way he held her. They were more surely bound by his mark and the child than any law could make them but for some reason it mattered. And, she found as the idea settled in her heart it mattered to her as well. She looked up to him touching his jaw. "I will."

"Forever, Marie." he tightened his hold around inhaling the scent of her that would follow him everywhere he went.

Against his chest she placed a soft kiss and in two voices agreed. "Forever." _Forever..._


End file.
